Find a Way
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: Kyouya/Tamaki Kyouya is hiding something from Tamaki, and the Host Club King can't bear it. What will he do when he discovers Kyouya is being beat by Ootori-sama? Rated M for yaoi sex in later chapies.
1. Discovery

Ootori Kyouya

—Father. I'm home. — I said, gently laying my laptop on an empty desk.

—Kyouya. — He said his voice as cold as a blizzard.

He sat on the couch, in the middle of the living room. He stared at me, with piercing, glistening eyes. He looked quite pleased with himself. I shuddered involuntarily.

—Yes, Father? — I asked, keeping my tone as polite as I could.

The smirk that hung over his lips made me want to punch him, so I balled my hands into fists, trying to hide the tension.

—I called you back from school because I discovered something quite alarming happening at Ouran. — He said, playing with his fingers.

—I wonder what "alarming" situation is taking place. School seemed pretty normal to me this morning. — I asked my voice thickening with sarcasm.

—The Ouran High School Host Club! — He spat at me. — And YOU being its vice- president! —

I grinned lightly; the small smile never reached my eyes.

—You told me to accomplish something my brothers never did. I achieved that. I run the most profitable club Ouran has ever seen. — I said proudly.

He stood up violently, as he glared at me. A few seconds later over ten members of the Ootori secret police stood around us.

—Stand up. — He commanded.

I obeyed, trying to remain calm. I read his intention in his eyes.

He slapped me right across the face, and all I could see was my glasses falling to the floor and shattering into tiny crystal shards.

—You foolish brat! How you dare dishonoring me so? If you ever do something that stupid again, I will disown you! — He said; so coolly it hurt.

He hit me again, and the blow reached my slightly opened mouth. I just felt a sharp tingle in my bottom lip and the blood running down my chin. I wiped a few droplets with a flourished gesture.

—Finish him off. — He ordered, walking out of the room.

The police men surrounded me, and I crossed my arms. This time arrogance could be my only defense.

—So? — I said to them, my voice velvety.

The first blow hit me in the stomach and knocked the air out of me. The second and third made me fall on my knees. I tried to fend for myself, I really did; but it was useless: my strength is in my head, not in my muscles.

A screech of pain formed in the back of my throat but I fought it back: I didn't want to give Ootori-sama such a great satisfaction.

The pain left me in the dark for a moment.

Before breaking down, I thought for the last time of my friends: Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi…and Tamaki. The image of his face lingered in my mind and I smiled a little. I could face death only with him in my head…That was my last thought before I drifted into a painful, heavy fog.

Suou Tamaki

—Have you seen Kyouya? — I asked.

He was an hour late. AN HOUR!

I paced around the room nervously, trying to find any logical explanation to Kyouya's odd behavior: no matter if Apocalypse was coming a century earlier, Kyouya would have foreseen it and he'd be here in time.

—Nope. — The Hitachiin twins said at once.

Haruhi looked at me, worried. —Have you called him? — She asked.

—We've all tried before you arrived. — Said Mori-kun.

Haruhi sighed as Honey started to cry.

—Has anything bad happened to Kyo-san? — He said with watery eyes.

—Don't worry, Mitskuni. He's very smart. I'm sure he's alright. — Mori-kun said.

Honey nodded.

—What are we going to do, guys? — asked Haruhi.

—I don't know. — I said, punching the wall in frustration.

—Why don't you go after school to his place, Tamaki? — Kaoru suggested.

—Yeah. — Agreed Hikaru. — It will be less suspicious if you are the one that goes; you're by far his best friend. —

—That's probably a good idea. — I said, nodding lightly.

—Hmm…It's the best we can do. — Said Haruhi.

—Wait! — Said Honey.

Every one of us turned to face him.

—Why doesn't one of us goes to the front desk and ask about him? He probably left an explanation. He's way too responsible for this. — He said, smiling at his idea.

—Yes. — Said Mori, as he turned towards the door.

I stared at him as he walked out. Nobody talked for all the time Mori-kun was away, and all I could think of was Kyouya's beautiful face…An angelic, yet dark, handsome face.

Mori stepped in the room and the silence got so tense it seemed we could cut through it any minute.

—Guys. It's bad. Kyouya's at the hospital. — He said. —He fell down two sets of stairs. —

The world stopped turning for a second.

The mere thought of Kyouya falling down the STAIRS was just too much for my anxious brain. I tried to push the horrifying vision away, but the more I did the more realistic it became.

Haruhi covered her mouth with her hands, in signal of surprise. Kaoru and Hikaru hugged each other, their faces equally filled with grief. Mori-kun was silent, but his preoccupation shone through his eyes. He held a weeping little Honey-kun who between strangled sobs said: — What are we going to do now? —

—I'm gonna go visit him. Right now. — I murmured, as I left the room.

I hope no one of them had heard me, for I wanted to be alone. Alone with him…before it was too late.

Ootori Kyouya

The obnoxious blonde nurse stared at me with an idiotic face from the door, and I whined as she came closer. I hope she doesn't try flirting with me again.

— Ootori-sama, you have a visitor. — She said, in a high pitched voice.

If I could move I would have covered my ears. I sighed.

— Let him in. — I said, keeping my voice controlled.

My heart started beating faster as I saw Tamaki crossing the door. I blushed a little: the obvious difference in my heartbeats could be heard thanks to one of the many machines I was wired on to.

—Tamaki. — I said, trying to sound cheerful.

He dug his eyes on mine; his gaze was so strong I could barely hold it.

—Kyouya…You're alive! — He sighed, his voice relieved.

— Of course I am, Tamaki-baka! I'm harder to get than that. — I said, smiling honestly.

—And how come you, the most graceful creature I've ever met, fell down the stairs? — he wondered.

—Well I…— I doubted for a second. I should have imagined my dad would cover his atrocious deeds with some kind of lie.

—Wait a second. You never fell. — He said staring at me, his easy smile fading into a strong line.

—Of course I did! I just don't remember much. — I said.

I hated lying to him but it was better if he didn't know. If my dad learnt this…I shivered at the thought. He could hurt me as much as he wanted to... but he would never lay a finger on Tamaki.

— No, you didn't. — He said. — When you lie, your voice is a little lower than when you say the truth. Remember, Kyo-san, I can see through you. — He said, sitting in the edge of my white hospital bed.

— I will tell you the truth, Tamaki. I promise. No…I swear. I'm just…not prepared to talk about it right now. — I said, repressing an impulse to put his hand in mine.

As if he'd red my mind, he laid his hand on top of mine.

—Kyo-san. I don't care how terrible is it. I need to know. To…protect you. — He said, as his cheeks shone violently red.

—Tamaki. I still can't. Really, it's not that I wouldn't want you to know, but its better this way. I don't want you to pity me. — I said each word stinging like venom in my lips.

— Believe me, Kyouya, the last thing I feel around you is pity. — He told me, his eyes shinning with sadness.

I stared at him intently, trying to figure out what was the reason behind the grief in his gorgeous violet pupils.

— Wh-What do you feel around me? — I asked, with my voice shaking.

— Longing. Loneliness. Adoration. Lust. Love. — His voice lingered at the last word, as if he'd meant it more than the others.

— Tamaki…I…— I stuttered, trying to answer gracelessly.

—I know. You don't want me that way. It's okay. I just need to be your friend. — He said. His hair fell over his eyes and I just saw a tear falling down to the floor.

—No! Tamaki! Listen to me…I…God, it's so hard to find the words! I love you…More than life, more than anything…— I muttered, embarrassed at my ineptness.

Tamaki stared at me, bewildered. He never thought our feelings were mutual. The frozen, sad tears falling from his eyes turned into droplets of joy. He was like an angel directly imported from heaven.

Suou Tamaki

—No! Tamaki! Listen to me…I…God, it's so hard to find the words! I love you…More than life, more than anything…— he whispered, looking down.

I froze in the spot, a warm feeling overcoming my body. I stared at him, incredulous. I just couldn't believe what he'd just say.

—Could…you repeat it? Just so I'm sure I didn't imagine it…— I said, still a little gloomy.

— I FUCKING LOVE YOU! — He shouted, not too loud, but not too quiet either. —Is that enough for you to understand, Tamaki-baka? — He asked playfully.

I grinned and nodded.

— I love it when you curse. — I said, blushing.

Kyouya just laughed, and the sight was so kawaii I could barely stand it. I bent over him, just to see him more closely. He froze completely; as I listened to his heartbeat fasten.

— Stay very still. — I said, my eye-sight blurring out in passion.

And yet there he lay, all wrapped up in bandages.

Ootori Kyouya

— Stay very still. — Tamaki said.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw him coming closer. It felt as if the air had frozen around me…but the cold had never been that pleasant.

I shut my eyes, trembling with expectation.

—Kyouya…'I love you. Most ardently.' — I heard him whisper.

I trembled as I recognized the quote from one of the books we read in Literature class that period: Pride and Prejudice.

He bent over and gave me the sweetest kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes as if awakening from a dream. He smiled and I grinned back. Even if it was a little painful, I would do anything just to see Tamaki smile.

— Please, tell the rest of the guys I'm okay. I don't want them to worry about me…— I said, as I moved my thumb across the back of his hand.

— Yes. I will go back with them soon, but don't even think I'm letting go of this…— He said, running his fingers through my arm.

The bruises and cuts were visible very evident in my ivory skin.

—I'll cover you at school… — He continued, as if talking to himself. — But please let me help you! —

His plea shone in his eyes.

— I will tell you. It's just I'd rather leave you out of this…it's far too dangerous. — I said, gently pulling his hand back into mine.

He gave me a peck in the cheek and caressed my neck. I longed so much for his touch…Too soon he pulled away.

—You've got your alibi set. — He said seriously, and then he grinned. — I'll come to see you as soon as I'm out of school. —

I smiled. — I'll be waiting. —


	2. Hospital

Suou Tamaki

School is a drag when Kyouya is not here. — I thought, gazing about the room; my eyes persistently lingering in his empty seat.

— So, Mr. Suou. — I lifted my head at the sound of my name.

— Would you please tell us why you think the novel is called "Pride and Prejudice"? — My teacher asked.

I grinned as my mind flew back to Kyouya, to my very own Mr. Darcy.

— Easy. — I muttered under my breath. — Well, that is because Darcy's pride and Lizzie's prejudice is what separates them in the beginning, because those are the obstacles they have to overcome to be together. — I said.

— Very well, Mr. Suou. Just please stop daydreaming during my class.

I pictured Kyouya once again in my mind, lying broken and hurt in the hospital bed. My hands curled up into fists, as I felt anger welling up inside of me.

—Whoever did that to him…God…I will kill him…— I thought, viciously.

The bell rang, awakening me from my late daydream. A smile formed in my lips as I picked up my portfolio and ran towards the door. School was finally over…and I had to go to the hospital.

Immediately.

My grin widened.

Ootori Kyouya

The ticking of the room's clock echoed in my head. I shook uncomfortably in the cold hospital bed.

Fortunately I had slept soundly that night, Tamaki's face plaguing my dreams. I tried to assume a sitting position, but the pain in my ribs made me stop violently.

I clutched my ribcage, trying to shut out my senses, trying to halt the pain.

— Ootori-sama? Are you okay? — The horrifying blonde nurse introduced her head through my door.

Oh no. Not again… — I thought, shooting her a killer look.

— Yes, I'm okay. Now go. — I said, as I tried to hold myself together.

— Can I come in, mademoiselle? — A smooth, gentlemanly voice rang through the door.

— Oh. Sure, Mister. — She muttered.

I could picture perfectly the admiring expression in her face. I had seen it in the Host Club clients a million times.

— Kyouya. — His voice said, his tone changing into a tender murmur.

— Tamaki. — I said, grinning as he came in still in his Ouran uniform.

— How are you feeling, love? — He asked, leaving a bag with what seemed painkiller pills and a couple of dark chocolate tablets.

— Not bad. I've been worse. — I managed to say, holding my breath.

— Liar. — He said softly, as he sat on the bed and leant closer to me.

His fingers moved to my face and lightly caressed my skin. His fingertips left a burning trace in my icy skin.

— If it wasn't hurting much you wouldn't be holding so hard to your abdomen. — He said, his smile not touching his worry-strained eyes.

I sighed, in a surrendering gesture. Why can he read me so well?

— Okay. It's true. My ribs hurt. A little. — I said, finally letting go of my bruised ribcage.

—Let me see. — He said, lifting gently the sheets in my bed.

I closed my eyes, fearing the look in his face. I didn't know how he would react when he saw what they had done…

Suou Tamaki

I froze at the sight of my martyr, my beloved Kyouya. His arms were scrapped and bruised, but nothing in this world could have prepared me for what I witnessed next.

His chest and abs were covered in purplish and black bruises; his gorgeous ivory skin was swollen and stretched over his wounds. I tried to swallow, but the lump in my throat was just too big.

— Kyo…Who did this? — I said, my voice quivering with rage.

The worst part of it was covered by bandages, so I leant over him, reaching out for his wounds. I had to see the real extent of the damage, no matter how hard it could be.

My fingers undid the bandages as softly as they could, but still I could sense him tense in pain every time I grazed his skin.

The bandages fell at his sides, leaving him in his pajama bottoms only.

I blushed in realization of this fact, but still I stood, frozen and horrified. I carefully laid my fingertips on his swollen, beaten skin.

It still felt soft, delicious under mine.

— God…Kyouya…— I said, my voice quivering. — I can't bear this suspense, this wicked curiosity. Please tell me who did this. I need to know…

— I can't, Tamaki. I don't want you involved in this. I wouldn't want to live with myself if I endanger you. I love you way too much. — He muttered, so lowly only I could hear him.

—And so do I. That's why I want to keep you safe. — I said, my fingers moving lightly towards his face.

— I know but…I really can't. It's a burden I must carry alone. — He said, his gray eyes burning holes in mine.

— You are wrong, love. Whatever your burden is, we'll carry it together. Kyouya…— I stared at him intently. — Are you afraid?

— Yes. For you.

My heart swelled up inside me.

— Don't be. It will be alright…I promise I will make things right… for us. — I promised; my voice strained with concern once again.

Kyouya smiled and the room suddenly lit up.

— I know…I trust you. — He said, as he gently placed his hand over mine.

— I love you so much…— I whispered, as I leant into his hair, smelling its pepperminty fragrance.

A second later I felt his body become unresponsive beside mine, a grin was still tattooed in his lips. I couldn't help but smile back: he was sleeping like a baby.

I wanted to stay with him, watching him sleep forever. My eyes lingered on his body, and I realized how I longed for his touch. Somehow I managed to leave the room.

— God…I have just left the room and I miss him so bad. — I thought as I passed through the door.

I sighed.

I'd have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. Darcy

Ootori Kyouya

I flipped the page of the book. All my mind and concentration was completely absorbed by Jane Austen's words.

_"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and __love you__."_

I read, and a warm feeling overcame me, the velvety murmur of Tamaki's voice in my ear. I paused my reading for a second as I reconstructed the moment in my head.

I sighed.

Every moment he wasn't near me was starting to become physical pain. I bent over the night table as carefully as I could. I grabbed a couple of painkiller pills and swallowed them with some water.

— God, I hope Tamaki gets here soon. — I stared over at the watch in the room's wall, feeling how my pain began to soothe slowly under the effect of the medicine. My lashes trembled, but as I stared at the door, they snapped open. He finally had arrived. I held my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice against my chest and grinned.

Suou Tamaki

— Hey, Kyo. How are you feeling today? — I said, looking at him closely.

— A bit better. The doctor even said I'd be out of here in two days, perhaps three. — He said, pushing gently his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

— That's great. I have something prepared for you when you leave this place. — I told him.

— I hope it's not ostentatious, Tamaki. You know I hate expensive gifts. — He said, giving me the "glare".

— You'll love it. I promise. — I said, smiling at my own brilliancy.

— Okay, you win. — He agreed, sighing.

— What are you reading, love? — I asked, noticing the book he'd been holding in his arms for the whole conversation. I suddenly envied a chunk of leather and paper…only because it was lying in his arms.

— Pride and Prejudice. — He told me, as he shrugged. — I thought this book was just a bunch of sentimental crap, but I ended up enjoying it a lot.

My eyes widened and he blushed a little.

— You know…— I said, sitting in the edge of his hospital bed. — I tend to think of you as my very own Mr. Darcy, — I leant even closer to him. — It's kind of sad, because I'd end up being Lizzie, but it's true.

— Well then, precious Miss Bennet…— He said, smiling. —You are indeed a creature of the rarest kind. Of the most beautiful…— He said, imitating perfectly a turn of the century speaking manner.

And then he smiled. Not smirked, smiled. A truthful, honest smile, which I wanted badly off his face, because I wanted to conceal it in my own lips.

I caressed his hair with my fingertips and bent in order to be as near as possible from his gorgeous body.

I tenderly removed Kyouya's glasses and left them in the night table, without removing my violet eyes from his. My hands moved slowly, deliberately, through his nose, his ears, his forehead…my index finger lingered in his velvet lips.

Following an impulse unknown to me, I planted a kiss in his deliciously pale lips. I moved cautiously over him, with our lips still sealed, for a few brief instants.

I pulled myself away, torn between my concern for his health and my wish to cover every inch of his skin with kisses.

Ootori Kyouya

I wish he'd never pulled away. My lips and my face were on fire, a trail of ashes left in every place his fingers had touched.

— Tamaki…— I said, not recognizing that faint whisper as my own. — Please…don't go away.—

His violet eyes stung on my pupils. He came closer to me and kissed me again, this time more playfully. He gently bit my bottom lip and I had to restrain a moan that formed in the back of my throat. All I could do was locking my hands around his neck to pull him closer.

— Kyouya, love. Please let go. — He muttered, while kissing the crease of my neck.

I sighed once again and loosened the grip on his neck. He softly pushed me away and made me lay back in the bed.

— You are still hurt and I'd never forgive myself if I'd worsen your wounds in anyway. —

I stared at him angrily. Why does he have to be such a gentleman?

— I don't care, Tamaki. I want you. — I said, truth ringing in my voice.

— But I do care. Besides, I need you to be recovered this Friday. — He said, his fingers entwining with strands of my coal black hair.

— What are we gonna do Friday? — I asked curiously.

He grinned.

— Can't tell. It's a surprise. — He said, winking.

— Tell me. — I commanded, glaring.

— Not a chance, love. If you're not fully recovered, we won't go. —

— Go? Where? — I asked, irritated.

— You'll see. The only thing that's for certain is that you're coming with me. — He said.

I couldn't help but smile at his sweet comment.

— Tamaki…I…— All of a sudden drowsiness overcame me, the painkillers finally sedating me.

I tried to struggle, but it was useless.

— I love you, Kyouya. — He whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

I fought to keep my eyes open but failed miserably.

Through my half-closed lids I saw him smile.


	4. Dossier

Suou Tamaki

The bell rang and I immediately jumped from my seat. Friday had finally come and, with it, Kyouya's freedom. Or at least that's what the doctor has said.

I raced towards the car: the chauffer was expecting me.

— Bon jour, Philippe! S'il vous plaît, portez-moi à l'hôpital. — I said, gasping for breath. (Translation: Good morning, Phillippe! Please take me to the hospital.)

He started the car in no time, and in a few minutes we had arrived to our destination: The Ootori Hospital.

— Merci beaucoup, Phil! — I shouted, as the engine started and the car prepared to leave. (Translation: Thanks a lot, Phil!)

I walked as fast as I could towards the elevator, trying not to look desperate.

— Room 471. — I muttered under my breath, as I pressed the button that read 4.

A blonde nurse was lying over the counter with a fed up expression. I grinned at the sight: it was my perfect opportunity to find out what had exactly happened to Kyouya.

— Bon jour, mademoiselle. May I ask what it is your name? Commet tu t'appelez?

— I asked, dazzling her with the full force of my 'host power'.

— Jenna. — She said, as she stared at me with a face that held every emotion raging between admiration and confusion.

— Jenna-hime. Do you think you could do me a small favor? Please? — I asked, trying to keep my face composed.

I looked at her from a lower angle and she blushed a little. I smiled, more at myself than at her: I hit the target.

— Perhaps, yes. — She said, nodding.

— Could you please fetch me a copy of Ootori Kyouya's dossier? — I asked.

— Hmm…— She doubted for a second. — Yeah. I just need you to check the counter while I go to the data base. It will take no more than five minutes.—

— Thank you so much, Jenna. You have no idea how much this means to me. — I said, holding her hand in mine.

— Thank me when it's done. — She said, as she left the desk.

I smiled at her.

The next eight minutes were pure torture. When Jenna returned with a stack of paper and a dark yellow envelope, I exhaled, relieved.

— This information is confidential. I hid it in another folder, but keep it safe. This may get you into lots of trouble. — She said, placing the heavy stack in my arms.

I quickly hid it in my portfolio.

— How can I ever thank you for this? — I said, honestly.

— Simple. Just be back sometime. — She asked, giving me a flirty smile.

— Perhaps someday. Au revoir, Jenna-hime. — I conceded.

I turned around and headed to the now familiar hospital room.

Ootori Kyouya

I heard the doorknob moving in the other side of the wooden gate and I knew Tamaki was outside. I inhaled deeply, nervous for his arrival.

I stood by the bed, still holding it for stability. The doctor had approved my release about an hour ago.

—Tamaki! — I exclaimed, as he opened the door with a triumphant smile thrust upon his face.

—Bon jour, mon amour! — He said, walking towards me and holding me in his arms. (Translation: Good morning, my love!)

— So, when are we leaving? — I asked, grinning at his touch.

He separated himself from me a little, as if to see me more clearly.

— In about three hours we need to be in my house's air platform. We're going in the private jet. — He said, pointing at the sky with a flourished gesture.

— Sometimes I forget how filthy rich we are. — I said, sighing.

Tamaki just laughed.

— Let's go for a meal shall we? Then we will go to my house. Philippe is in the parking lot, waiting for us. — He explained.

— Okay. — I agreed, — But I hope you already brought my luggage, if we're going somewhere.

— Nope. — He said. — I'm buying you new clothes. — He said, smiling.

He is irresistible! Damn him…

— Tamaki…I thought we had stated this WOULDN'T be an ostentatious gift. — I scolded him.

— I just said that to please you. You know I'm always ostentatious. I like expensive stuff. — He said, and gave me his super-sweet puppy eyes.

He knew that I could never resist him. I lowered my gaze, defeated.

— All right. Let's go for something to eat. — I agreed.

— Where would you like to go? — He asked me, as he helped me walk in the hospital's corridor.

— I don't care, just take me somewhere I can eat something spicy. — I said, sadly remembering the horrible chicken soup I had been eating for almost a week.

He seemed to think for a second.

— There's this restaurant near my house, Mexican food. I think you'll like it. — Tamaki explained.

I nodded. Mexican food has always been one of my favorites. I love chili.

— But, before we go…I need to give you something. — He said, as we arrived before the doors of his car.

— Wha…? — I started, but was silenced by the soft pressure of his lips in mine. One of his hands laid in the back of my neck, the other was buried between mine, in a cozy grip. It lasted only a few seconds, but it meant a million things.

So that was what he wanted to give me. A kiss.

Somehow, I always feel safer around Tamaki. I squeezed his hand and as I did, only one thought reached my head: God, how I love this man…

Suou Tamaki

— Send us one Mole Poblano and an order of Quesadillas, please. Simple water for both. Thank you very much. — I said to the waiter.

Kyouya sat in front of me in a small, two-person table. His eyes watched over the horizon, like he always did when he was in deep thought. I knew just too well that he doesn't like to be disturbed, so I simply followed after him as I submerged myself in my own head.

I looked at the portfolio lying in the floor, between my feet. I was anxious to read the information it contained, but still I was sure I couldn't be able to check it in the time of our trip. Curiosity pierced my insides; still I did the best I could to control myself. Once in our destination, Kyouya would probably find it easier to speak of his experience. What lay hidden in that portfolio was to be my last option. I still wonder what person with nature so purely wicked could have done something so horrible to such an angel…

My torturing, deep thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of our food.

We ate silently, because we understand each other so well there is simply no need for words. The silence was peaceful and comfortable, as we contemplated each other carefully, rejoicing on the moment.

A cup of coffee for him and one of green tea for me arrived at the table and we drank them still without a word. I paid and left 50 as a tip, because our service had been exceedingly fast, efficient and amiable; and too because of the delicious food.

Kyouya stared at me and he simply whispered "Thank you. " I smiled. That's all I needed to hear.

— Off we go. — I said, capturing his thin, white hand as I helped him climb in the backseat of the car.

Ootori Kyouya

We were at the gate of his house within minutes. I hated to admit it, but I was quite nervous. Behind of my calm façade, I was stirring with curiosity.

I pulled a little bloc from one of my pockets and a pen.

— Not now, love. — Tamaki said, playfully taking both things off my hands.

— Tamaki! Why not? I always have those around me. — I said, annoyed.

— I don't care. This will be our trip and I don't want just to watch you. — He told me, and a sly smile spread across his face.

I stared at him, puzzled but not displeased. I simply never thought of Tamaki smiling deviously...

I found it really sexy.

He handed the notepad and the pen to the chauffer, Philippe.

—Keep them safe. — He said, as the servant parked the car in front of the Suou Mansion.

Philippe nodded and climbed off the car to open our doors. Tamaki came down first and offered me his arm. I took it gladly, I still felt weak.

— So Kyo, what do you want to do now? — He asked, as we walked across the halls of the French-styled mansion.

— I have no clue. I'd rather leave right now because the sooner we leave, the sooner I get to know what the hell is happening. — I said, my voice cool.

— C'mon mommy! Let's do something fun. — He said, using my Host club nickname.

He obviously knew that would soften me up.

— I can't do much, unless you want me back in the hospital. — I said, hitting a soft spot.

— Of course not, Kyo! — He stopped walking, to focus completely in me. — All I want in this life is to be with you. I want you to be happy and loved and…with me.

The passionate tone in his voice took me by surprise, and I was suddenly struck by the intensity of his feelings towards me. Even if I couldn't express them that clearly, my sentiments could only match the strength in his.

— You read my mind. — I said. — There's nothing I'd chose over you, Tamaki. So why don't we…— Now it was my turn to do the sly smile.

Tamaki blushed crimson.

— Kyouya… — He muttered shyly.

He was standing in front of a huge window, and the rays of the evening sun caressed his skin, his golden hair…His violet eyes shone mysteriously, as if showing me a side of my King that no one had ever seen. He seemed to be emerging from an ancient tale and I pictured in him Apollo, the Greek god of the Sun.

I stretched my fingers to touch his face. He was so beautiful that, for a second, I doubted that he was real.

The look in his eyes swapped in a moment from intense love to fear.

— Not here. — He whispered.

I immediately caught his point and I held again his arms.

— Let's take a walk in the gardens. I will still need your help. — I suggested.

He just smiled.


	5. Interlude

Suou Tamaki

Kyouya and I walked through the flowers and trees, hands entwined, in silent harmony.

— Tamaki…I'm tired. Could we please sit somewhere to rest? — Kyo asked me.

I nodded. His face was flushed because of the exercise, and he took off his glasses to clean them. I merely stared in wonder at his beauty, but managed to sit in the base of a huge oak tree, my eyes never leaving him.

— Come here, love. — I said, gesturing for him to sit beside me.

He sat down before me, so I stretched my arms and placed them around his shoulders. I pulled him closer still, and held him to my chest.

For a second I felt complete, perfect.

— Je t' aime. — I muttered softly into his ear. (Translation: I love you.)

I could feel him giggle against my back. I smiled at his reaction.

— Ich liebe dich auch. — He answered. (Translation: I love you too.)

German. I cringed inside…I loved insanely when he spoke in German. —He sounds like a general or something…it is so HOT! — I said to myself, in the midst of my crazy ideas.

My train of thought strayed away and I started daydreaming about our future. We were completely at ease…I enjoyed his warmth in my skin, his weight laid lightly over me.

I started to draw random figures in his skin using my fingertips. I ignore how for how long we laid there, the muttering voices of the trees surrounding us, the atmosphere definitely romantic.

After a while I noticed, from his silence, that he had fallen asleep.

— It's obvious that he is exhausted. He recovered from his wounds way too fast. I wonder if a trip this soon will do him any harm…

I lowered my sight and watched his relaxed features, listened to his rhythmic breath. Happiness threatened to overwhelm me.

— I surely am the luckiest man in the world. — I said out loud, just because.

As if conjured by my voice, my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I opened it quickly but carefully, trying not to wake Kyouya up. It was Philippe.

— Oui, Philippe. L'avion est il prêt? Magnifique. Je vous verrai là. Merci. — I said, in fluid French. (Yes, Philippe. Is the plane ready? Splendid. I'll see you there. Thanks.)

I hung up and stared at him once again. I didn't want to wake him up, partly because he looked really cute and part because he always woke up with a terrible mood. I shrugged. I had no option.

I caressed his face gently.

— Wake up, my love. — I whispered into his ear.

He simply yawned and shifted position.

— I guess this is going to be much harder than I expected… — I told myself.


	6. Bienvenue

[Do you realize — that you have the most beautiful face?

Do you realize — we're floating in space?

Do you realize — that happiness makes you cry?

**The Flaming Lips — Do you realize?**

Ootori Kyouya

— Bienvenu à la France! — Tamaki exclaimed as he helped me down the jet's stairway.

The sight before me was strikingly beautiful. The sole thing more beautiful was Tamaki: a smile was spread wide across his face and his violet eyes were sparkling with joy.

In the horizon, the Eiffel Tower shone as we walked towards the Suou French Summer Mansion.

The building was truly impressive, a gorgeous antique that looked as if it had been ripped from a XIXth century painting…The architecture, the craftsmanship...every inch of it was heavenly. It only took me a second to assume that the house was over a hundred years old…and time had not dimmed, but increased its beauty instead.

As I walked by its rose garden hand on hand with Tamaki, I felt something ancient hanging in the air.

— This is 'très joli' Tamaki. — I said, as we approached the golden gates that guarded the entrance.

— I love you, Kyo. But, really, your French is terrible. — He said, laying a finger over my lips. — I'd rather hear you speaking in German. It's hot.

I smiled furtively as one of his servants opened the door for us.

— Bon soir, Jacques. Où est mon père? — Tamaki greeted him, in what sounded completely incomprehensible to me. (Translation: Good evening, Jaques. Where is my dad?)

— Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. —The servant said, making a turn towards a majestic set of stairs. (Translation: Follow me, please.)

Tamaki let go of my hand and the sudden emptiness stung on my skin. Still I swallowed my feelings and followed him towards the baroque halls into an office. The wooden door was so exquisitely carved, so indescribably attractive I stared at it in wonder.

— Come on in. — A strong, yet sweet male voice said.

— Bon soir, mon père! Comment ça va? — Tamaki asked, as he took a step forward to greet his dad. (Translation: Good evening, father! How are you? )

— Ça va très bien, merci. But don't you think we should speak in a language your guest also understands, son? Good evening, Kyouya. — Mr. Suou said, smiling at me. (Translation: I feel pretty good, thanks.)

I blushed, feeling deeply self-conscious.

— Good afternoon, Mr. Suou. I'm sorry we've interrupted you. — I said, dropping my gaze.

—Don't worry, son. I'm glad to see you recovered. — He answered, giving me a warm smile.

— Thanks. I'm glad to be out of the hospital too. They didn't even let me have my laptop. — I said, smiling right back at him sincerely.

Tamaki and his dad looked nothing alike, but when I spoke to him for the very first time I knew his personality was very much like Tamaki's. My grin grew wider.

Suou Tamaki

— Thanks. I'm glad to be out of the hospital too. They didn't even let me have my laptop. — Kyouya said, smiling at my dad.

As Kyo stared at him, his smirk widened, and I wondered what was he thinking of.

— Dad…I…— I started, stuttering.

— Oh, by the way. I have a small gift for you two; a couple of reservations for this weekend at the Ritz, the presidential suite. I also scheduled for you a tour to the Eiffel Tower, L' Arc du Triomphe and a walk through Champs Elises. — My father said, gesturing with his hands.

— Wow…Dad that's amazing! C'est magnifique! Thank you so much! — I exclaimed enthusiastically. (Translation: It's wonderful!)

— Thanks a lot, sir. — Kyouya said, as he lowered his head respectively. — We really appreciate it.

My dad just smiled at us, showing some sort of complicity. He stared and, for a second, I felt like he knew something I didn't. I cringed at the thought and squeezed gently Kyouya's fingers under my dad's desk.

— You are welcome, kids. I just want you to enjoy your stay…And I thought you'd rather have a little privacy. — He said, winking lightly at me.

I shuddered. He certainly knew something.

Crap.

—Yeah thanks, dad. Really, it's amazing. Now we have to get going. — I said, nervously.

— Sure. Jacques has already taken your luggage to the hotel. I suggest you take a cab; they're very fancy around these parts. — Dad said, dismissing us with a gesture.

I let go of Kyouya's hand before leaving the room, as we walked. When the door closed behind us, I took a few unsteady steps towards the stairs.

— Tamaki? Are you okay? — Kyouya's voice said from behind me, strained with worry.

— He knows. — I said, barely whispering.

Kyouya stared at me, his eyes wide opened and his lips slightly parted in surprise.

— This is it. We're fucked. — I thought, as I held Kyouya's hand back in mine, fingers entwining.

It was all a matter of time. And when Mr. Ootori found out…Well, all I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Not at all.


	7. Unexpected

Find a way

"**All I want is for you to be happy and, take this moment and make you my family and…finally you have found something perfect…finally you have found…"**

**Hard to Concentrate – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Tamaki's POV

-Kyo. I need to know… I'll go back up and ask him. - I said, feeling the nervousness crawl up my skin.

-You're sure about this? What if he doesn't…- The sentence hung in the air, unspoken.

I couldn't help but shudder at the possibility.

-Yeah, - I nodded, trying to hide my fears. –There's no other way of knowing…-

-Than asking. – He added the words for me and I could barely notice a raw edge to his voice. The way it sounded when he was tense.

-Don't worry. I'll be right back. - He nodded, as his intense silvery eyes never left mine.

I turned as fast as I could, running towards the oh-so cliché French mansion.

I guess this is it. I couldn't help but sigh, as my calm façade crumbled around me. No turning back now…Whatever he does, I just hope he doesn't tell my father. I shivered as my thoughts turned to him. I could so see him before me that second, treating me like scum. I tried to shake the thought away, remembering that he was thousands of miles away. My gaze drifted back to the mansion and so did my thoughts. Tamaki…

I lowered the limousine window, to have a better look when he came back. Please…Let his father accept this…for both our sakes…

I knocked twice on the wooden door. It creaked loudly, almost violently and this time I even had to reach up to protect my ears. All those goddamn antiquities…so noisy.-

-Why back so soon, son? - My Dad said, his eyes still glued to some business contract he'd been checking out before I arrived.

For a second I thought my knees were going to give out. I reached up for the chair before him, trying to sit before he saw me that weak. I could feel him staring intently.

-Are you feeling alright? – He asked, seeming concerned.

-Well, yes. It's just that…You know right?-

Oh great. That sounded brilliant.

His eyes skipped mine he seemed to find the door interesting all of a sudden. Still, I could feel them burning on my skin.

-About you and Kyouya? Yes. –

I wasn't surprised at the information, but at the calm, composed manner he mentioned it with.

-And? - I questioned him, nervously.

-It's not what I want for you, Tamaki. But, if this is what you chose, I can't help but accept it. After all, I'm your father. I'll love you always, no matter what.-

For a second I thought relief was going to kill me. It washed over me, erasing everything that could go wrong. I felt my eyes grow a bit watery.

-Thanks, Dad. – I muttered, my strangled whisper full of emotion.

-Even if I'd rather see you with that cute girl, Haruhi. I'm so glad you're with him. He seems to make you happy. – He said, smiling.

I mirrored his gesture. A second after his face was serious and businesslike. I couldn't help but marvel at how fast and radical his expression could change.

-Just one thing, before you leave. If I noticed this easily, Ootori-sama can notice any second, and he is well known for his cruel treatment to him. Just keep a watchful eye ok? I'll send Jacques, just in case. -

I nodded, standing up, as a smile crept into my features again.

-Really…thank you Dad. You have no idea what this means to me. – I whispered, as I turned around to leave the room.

Kyouya's POV

I stared at my wrist watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Why is he taking so long?

The chauffer spun, his eyes meeting mine for the first time.

-Here he comes. – He managed to say, through a heavy French accent.

I turned around, as composedly as I could. Tamaki was practically jumping towards the car, his happiness to great to pass unnoticed. He opened the door and nearly jumped over me, giving me a peck on the lips.

-So did he…?- I asked, just to be completely sure.

He nodded, with shimmering blue eyes.

-Jacques nous prennent à l'hôtel maintenant, s'il vous plait. – Tamaki said, as his hand crept up mine.

The engine purred softly and I let my eyes drift the window, drinking up the beauty of the city that had seen Tamaki grow. I couldn't help but sigh in content.


	8. Writer's Note ExplanationUpdate

Guys, this is Vanessa. I know it has been quite a long time so I think you deserve a little explanation. Especially because I have been absent for so long.

First of all, my real name is Regina and I am Mexican (hence the zillion mistakes in my grammar, etc). I dropped this story a couple of years ago because my family was pretty much a mess and I couldn't find inspiration.

Life just caught up on me later on and I feel obliged with my readers to finish this. So, let me warn you:

My style has changed a LOT. So it may have some big differences between the beginning and the new posts I will submit.

I know my story is OOC. I love Kyouya and I think of him as a very sweet soul, especially to Tamaki, but that's just me.

The storyline will not change xD (thank god I made an outline, and I know whats next)

And oh, I have no beta or proofreader. So that's why I have so many mistakes.

And last but not least, I will update as soon as college lets me. I am almost halfway through chapter 8.

And finally guys, you have no idea how many times have you made Kirsten and I smile when the times got hard. You are VERY important to me, and I need to say THANK YOU for sticking with this story.

Love, Vanessa


	9. Paris

**Author's Note: ****Here comes the porn with plot you've all been waiting for. **** I love you all immensely.**

**xxx, Vee**

8. Paris

Tamaki's POV

-Arrangements have been made…- I turn around to look at Kyouya, at those mesmerizing grey eyes that never fail to impress me. –For us to stay at the Ritz's presidential suite. I trust it is alright with you?-

-As long as you let me sleep past 10 a.m., it sounds like paradise. - He answered.

-Oh I have quite a few other ideas. For instance, we can go dine to my favorite restaurant, Les Ambassadeurs. I used to go there with my mom. – I said, my fingers curling around his hand.

He blushed adorably and I could not stop myself from grinning.

-And afterwards? –

-I had in mind a late night walk on the Champs Elysées, along with a little surprise.-

-You know I do not like surprises. - He frowned at me.

-Oh, but this one you will like. - I said softly.

-Nous sommes arriver, Monsieur. – Jacques said, pulling over before the Grand Hotel.

Kyouya's POV

-But, first things first. – Tamaki whispered, giving me a devilish smile. – I hope you do not mind my gift. I had it made especially for you.-

I just stared at him blankly until Jacques climbed off the car and opened the door for me. Tamaki helped me out first and I felt observed. No one dares move or comment and I walk out the door, holding my dignity fast.

-Oh, they are very discreet here. It is alright. - He said, sending Jacques away with an elegant gesture and walking in. I kept to his pace, glancing sideways at him.

-Here. – He took my hand and guided me to the elevator. –Top floor.-

-Our room is the only one on this floor. - Tamaki said, still holding me. –Anything you want, you can have. - He added, flashing that beautiful smile.

My throat tightened and I could not answer.

Tamaki's POV

I stared at him, wondering what could have caused his silence.

-Kyouya?-

-I am fine. - He muttered and I smiled at him as I opened the door.

I nodded and rubbed my thumb over his hand. –Now, the gift. You will have to wear if for me tonight.-

I walked over to the master bed in long strides, my nervousness leaking out of every pore, and then I took in my hands a deep gray box.

-Here. - I mumble hesitantly, as I lay it before him.

He gave me a calculating glace and I fidgeted under his gaze. Kyouya opened the gift with uncanny patience and I stared, hypnotized.

The suit was plain but elegant, all cut in a rich, deep gray and set together with a blue tie and waistcoat. When I saw it, it reminded me too much of him. And he needed a suit for dinner, anyway.

He looked at me, speechless. I could read the words in his eyes.

-Go try it on. I will put on mine as well. Hurry, or we will be late for dinner.-

-Tamaki…-

I turned around, a pristine black suit with matching red tie and waistcoat in my arms.

-Thank you. - Kyouya whispered and I gave him my best smile.

I turned my hands up to unbutton my shirt and then I was deeply aware of his presence. I swallowed my nervousness down and continued until it was off.

Kyouya's POV

I did not move as I saw Tamaki undress. I just watched and memorized every single angle of that Sun God body. I was certain he sensed my eyes on him, but I couldn't quite tell if he liked it or finds it annoying. He didn't look directly at me, and the silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. I will never know what moved me, but after his pants were off I was standing at about an inch from him. His breath caught in his throat.

-Silly boy. Let me help you. - I say buttoning up the new white shirt.

He chuckled softly. –As long as you let me help you too.-

-You have yourself a deal. - I said, letting him put on his pants as I lifted the waistcoat. I hugged him as I put it on, and suddenly there was literally no space between us. I tilted my head up and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss grew like was alive for a few seconds, then it withered and died.

-You have no patience, Kyouya. There will be plenty of time for that tonight. And tomorrow. And everyday, hopefully. I am certain I could live from kissing you alone.-

I felt myself blush furiously, and to avoid his look I reached of for the missing part of the suit and the red tie.

-You are adorable. - He said, as I put on his tie.

-You are silly. – I countered, my tone amused.

-But you like me that way.-

-I never said I didn't. Here, help me. - I said, walking away to get my own suit and to observe how Tamaki looked.

He was a goddamned masterpiece.

Tamaki's POV

As Kyouya started to undress before me, I wondered if he notices how beautiful he is. Or how much he owns me, for that matter. I don't think he knows the extent of his power over me. I helped him button up silently, looking directly in those grey pools that held, and still hold, my entire existence.

He put his waistcoat on after the pants and it looked much better that I even dared to dream of.

-Turn around. – I said, as I lifted the coat for him to put on. I let my fingers linger a little more on his shoulders, before putting the tie on.

-You look…stunning. No, more like…divine. It is hard to put it into words, you know? - I commented.

He flashed a smile so honest and pure it took me by surprise.

-I know. But let's hurry, or we will loose our reservation. - He held my hand this time and I knew he was opening up. To me.

Just the thought of it made me smile.

Kyouya's POV

The ride in the limousine passed in a blur; I felt a little dizzy and a little too aware of Tamaki's hand tracing patterns over my knee. I gave a contented sigh I was not even sure I was capable of.

-Nous sommes arrivé. - Jacques said once more, and I pretended I get what he is saying. I was too nervous to even try.

Before the chauffer even moved Tamaki was already outside the door, opening it for me, with his dashing, gentlemanly smile. I shivered slightly and held it, grinning back.

The restaurant was fancy and over-the-top, yet no one stared at us as we walked in. The place seemed to adapt perfectly to Tamaki's tastes. He spoke in his perfect, fluid French and sooner than I thought I found myself in a little table for too, all lit up with white candles.

The waiter came and again Tamaki fixed everything up, shooting me side glances all the time. I just stared back at him expectantly.

-I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us.- He says, smiling. – I do hope it will suit your tastes…Lizzie.- He says, teasing.

-Tamaki…- I say, in a soft warning that when ignored would become a threat.

-Alright, alright. I will not say it in public again.-

I was about to retort until I was interrupted by the waiter, who served us a bottle of Chateau Lafite, a Bordeaux wine. I grin, as I stare at it. He knows it is my favorite.

Tamaki cheered in French and sipped, I mirrored his move until our cups collided softly.

Tamaki's POV

So far so good. I thought to myself, sighing with happiness.

-So here, I came to dine with my mother sometimes. When Father sent us money.- I said, smiling at the memory.

-She must be really beautiful.- Kyouya answered, his eyes digging holes into my soul.

-She is. The most beautiful woman in the world.- I nodded as I spoke.

-I wish I could meet her…I must confess I am curious. –

-Eventually you will. I do not think now is the right time.- I muttered as my hand reached his, over the table.

He flushed pink but held it back, and I almost chuckled with glee.

-As for dinner, I decided to go with traditional French cuisine. – I said, telling the waiter with a gesture to bring the plate over.

He obliged and put it in the table, in a silver tray.

-Escargots? Really?- Kyouya said.

-They are amazing! Especially here. You try them first, then tell me what you think. - I said, pushing the tray slightly to his side of the table.

-Oh, alright.- He sighed in defeat and put one on his dish.

While watching him, I completely forget I should eat. His lips were so distracting!

-Quit the staring! I am having enough trouble eating this knowing it's a snail!- He said, grunting.

I laid my own fork on the table and drew a little closer to him.

-It is delicious. Try not to overthink.- I whispered, as I took his hand in mine, lifting his fork and putting it in to his mouth.

He chewed it delicately and downed it with a sip of wine.

-It has a unique flavor, I'll give you that. – He said, still frowning a little.

-That is all I am asking for.- I answered.

After that, we ate in a silence that was comfortable, embracing. We asked for no dessert, because Kyouya is not quite fond of sweet things.

When we were done I stood up, fidgeting with nervousness.

-So, come back to the car, Kyo. The surprise is waiting.- I offered him my hand and he took it.

I inhaled deeply, trying to let out all the anxiousness. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

Kyouya's POV

The ride passed so fast I did not even feel it. At the end of it Tamaki was gallantly standing outside the door, smiling.

I left the car, and everything was so dark I could not help but look around feeling insecure.

-Hush…- Tamaki muttered in my ear. –We are fine. Now here, come with me.-

I was shaking in his grasp but I still managed to follow him. We were in a sort of enormous park, but it was so dark I could not recognize clearly where. The lights of neighboring streets were down as well.

-Tamaki…We should go. This place looks dange- I started, but was cut off by a peck on the lips.

-Now stand here.- He said, curling his arms around me.

He turned on a little flashlight that blinked twice. A second after, I was blinded by stars, by a thousand lights that nearly brought tears to my eyes. Tamaki had lit up the Eiffel Tower, only for us to see.

Tamaki's POV

It took me a second to recognize the soft sound Kyouya was making, until I realized he was sobbing.

-I had this done just for you.- I whispered.

The lights on the tower withered and died after a couple of minutes, and as I turned to face Kyouya to kiss his pretty lips well…he beat me to it.

He was hesitant at first but I could sense how he learned and registered my every move, suddenly he seemed more experienced than I, and much more demanding.

-I have champagne for us two up…- I started, until I was caught off by a needy, open mouthed kiss.

-How about they send it to our hotel room?- Kyouya said, his tone dropping into a velvet, suggestive voice.

I blushed furiously at the implications and he smirks at me.

-I could…I…can…arrange for that…if you'd like.- I stuttered, clumsily.

-Oh, I'd certainly like that.- He answered, this time he guided me back to the limousine.

I could not help myself, he was being so goddamned tempting! I pulled him closer again, leaning in to kiss him once more, nipping on his lips, holding his waist, his fingers entwined in my hair…he gave a low grunt in the back of his throat that made my breath catch.

I was breathless, and so was he.

-It would be…much wiser…to continue this…in the room.- He stated, gasping for air.

-I quite agree. – I responded, guiding him through the darkness.

I begged to whoever lays in heavens that Jacques would get us there fast. Because if not, I was going to pounce on him in the back of the car.

Kyouya's POV

We almost ran down through the lobby and into the elevator (and I must say we made out during the ride to the top floor) and we kissed still as Tamaki fumbled in his pants, looking for the key. I stuck my hand into his pocket and pulled it out.

-Silly boy…- I said, smirking and opening the door before letting myself in.

-Kyouya…- I felt him sigh behind me, as he closed behind me and kissed me in the neck, then turned me around.

-I want this to be…perfect. I've never been with anyone before. And…it is with you. So…I want it to be…exactly as you have imagined it.- He muttered in my ear, sighing softly at the end.

-It will be with you, Tamaki. So, it will be perfect. – I answered, reassuring him, with soft caresses on his back. –I think it is better if we take it slow.-

He swallowed and nodded shakily. I tilted my head up so I could catch his lips in a kiss. –This is all I ever wanted Tamaki. With you.-

We ignored the champagne as he helped me out of my blazer, then the waistcoat. I did the same for him, caressing him on purpose at every chance. His breath was irregular and his cheeks slightly flushed. I took an inner snapshot at his disheveled beauty.

I closed the space between us, looking directly into his eyes as I undid each button slowly, taking time to worship every patch of skin uncovered.

-Do you have the faintest idea of how beautiful you are?- Tamaki whispered in my ear, and I shook at his cold fingers starting to unbutton my shirt.

I felt myself flush dark pink as I ripped the last two buttons, not bearing the slowness a second longer.

-And you just ruined a perfectly good shirt. - He commented, amusement deep in his voice.

-Hush, I'll sew them back on. Or buy a new one, for that matter.-

-No need, I will forgive you if you kiss me once more.-

I grinned.

-I'll kiss you as long as you want me.-

-Then never stop.- He breathed into my lips and kissed me.

It was desperate, like it was the last kiss he would ever give me. It scared me, to feel such an unbearable strength, such a ferocious feeling underneath his actions. He slid of my belt smoothly and fingered the button of my pants. I growled softly as I leant in to cover his neck with licks and kisses. I felt his stance weaken and he pulled down my pants. Both our shoes and socks were easily discarded. He stood away for a second, watching me intensely.

-You are the most perfect creature…I have ever seen.- He commented, but with a burning force I had never heard. Not like he lied for the girls at the Host Club, but with the conviction of a devotee speaking of his one God.

-And you…are very much dressed. – I responded, closing in again and unbuttoning his pants with a single finger, then pulling them down.

I shuddered at my own luck. My lover was golden and perfect. Disbelief threatened to hit me; I braced myself for a blow that never came. He made me feel so sure, so certain of his love and acceptance that, for the first time in my entire life, I was not afraid.

Tamaki's POV

I made him lay back on the bed, and he was shaking slightly under me.

-If you…need to stop. Please tell me. I am here to please you.- I said, sighing and leaning in to lick his nipple. I felt his breath catch and he shot his hand up to my hair, tangling his fingers on it. I switched my attention to the other nipple, and I teased him with my teeth. A little screech left his mouth, and it was music to my ears. I lowered my head and he started to make a range of noises I had never imagined. I let my tongue play for a while, dipping in his navel. Kyouya whispered my name, and I was undone.

I lowered my head still, until I reached Kyouya's black briefs.

-Are you sure…?- He asked me hesitantly.

-I've never been surer of anything in my life.- I said before taking them off.

Kyouya's POV

The sensation of being inside his mouth was unbearable, it was ecstasy. I could barely keep myself from coming that very second. Just the idea of it was so arousing I found myself nearly tearing the sheets into shreds, at every nip or lick. He was delicate most of the time but sometimes, when he used his teeth I found myself repeating his name, loud and breathlessly.

A second later, his hands scraped my thighs lovingly and I could feel heat pooling inside of me, I was at the verge of losing control.

All it took was another second, another perfect movement of that beautiful mouth for me to scream his name, emptying myself into him. For a second, all I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating frantically. Later, I heard Tamaki sigh with content as his head came once back up, and his sapphire eyes met my own.

-Do not dare think we are done, Suoh Tamaki.- I said leaning in to lick his lips.

-Wouldn't dream of it.- He shot back, his pearly smile glistening in the darkened room.

Tamaki's POV

When he recaptured my mouth it took me a few seconds to even realize exactly what was about to happen. I could sense how he dropped his defenses, how he let me in, in more ways than one. He is demanding and controlling but I try not to meet up to him, I am terrified that if I do, he will lock up inside himself again.

I kissed every inch of his neck, his shoulders, his face, caressing his back soothingly.

-Please…I don't want to hurt you.- I muttered, sighing into his ear.

-It is fine. It will be, I promise.-

It was strange for me to be the one reassured instead of the one reassuring, but it made me feel warm. His breath was now impossibly quick and erratic, and I decided to proceed. My hands slid down his chest, his abs and I saw him shut his eyes and inhale brusquely. I parted his legs delicately and then slowly moved my first finger into him. It snuck in, testing, looking back at Kyouya every second. A low grunt echoed in the darkness, then a plea.

-For heaven's sake, keep moving.- He said, gasping.

I obliged, burying my finger deeper into him, then adding another one as delicately as I could. The feeling of him clenching around me made me groan in anticipation but I held back, barely this time.

-Kyouya…- I sighed, shuddering.

-Please…I want you…-

I could restrain myself no longer. I positioned myself to enter him slowly but when I felt him push back against me I quickened the pace. I leant closer to recapture his lips as I moved inside of him. That sensation is impossible to compare. To find such…completeness, such perfection. As I made love to him, I could feel us become one, a single soul parted in two bodies. I caressed him hotly as I continued to thrust inside of him, earning a strangled cry every time I hit his sweet spot. When I felt him tighten around me I moved even faster, close as we were I am sure it didn't last long, but it was nothing short of perfect.

He arched against me clenching brutally as he came, shouting my name. I followed soon after, as he was unbearably, deliciously trapping me inside him. I sighed his name as I filled him. After we were all done he scooted closer to me, flushed a deep shade of pink and still panting.

I opened my mouth and he quickly leant in to kiss me.

-You interrupted me, Lizzie! I was about to say something important…- I said, poking him softly.

-Oh, and what could that be, Mr. Darcy?- He responded, mocking but resting his head on my chest.

-I love you.- I whispered, kissing his forehead.

-I love you more.- He replied, taking my hand in his.

-Moot point.- I stated, smiling. –We love each other just as much.-

-Agreed.- He responded, yawning. –No waking me up before 10.-

-Alright, sleeping beauty.- I countered, chuckling.

-Tamaki…- He warned.

I just kissed him again, smiling. I let myself drift into unconsciousness, holding Kyouya in my arms.


End file.
